


Double Crossed

by RCadion



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos Emeralds, Gen, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Post-Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion
Summary: After the events of Sonic Forces, a blue fox was discovered in the Arid Canyon Zone. Now, with two Sonics on their side, the resistance is battling against Eggman, who's teamed up with an old friend...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning of a Strange Adventure

Sonic was happy. But that happiness wouldn’t last long. The blue fox noticed something strange. Fuel. He knew that his archnemesis wasn’t good with maintaining his vehicle, and that could only mean one thing – EggRobo had returned. And he appeared right on cue. 

“Hey, Boltbrain!” Sonic yelled. “What stuff are you gonna try this time?” 

“Well, fox boy,” EggRobo replied. “Me and my army have a new plan, as YOU ended my reign over the planet! And I have a new plan to stop you! And because my old way of showing you my plans never worked, I’m not gonna explain it to you!” 

EggRobo hit a button on his jetpack, and a warp ring appeared above the fox. It dropped down, and the fox was gone by the time it hit the ground. 

And then, Darkness. 

========================================================================================== 

There was only Darkness. 

Darkness was all the fox saw. 

And then, when he opened his eyes, he saw something. It was blue. 

He opened his eyes a bit wider. It was a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog. 

But he didn’t have the energy to talk. In fact, he only had enough energy to open his eyes. 

So he closed them again, and fell back asleep. 

But then he heard something. 

“Hey kid, you okay? It’s been 6 hours since you last opened your eyes.” 

The blue fox woke up once again. And now, he finally had the energy to talk. 

“Hello? What happened? It feels like I've just been thrown down a cliff.” 

“It definitely looks like that’s happened.” the hedgehog replied. “But you were literally in the middle of nowhere when we found you!” 

The fox looked around. He was in a tent. “Why am I in a tent? I should be in a hospital!” 

“Well, long story short – we saved the world from Eggman, and we’re saving missing people. This hospital tent is only temporary.” 

The blue fox looked down at himself. His chest was covered in bandages. He felt his forehead. There was another bandage there. And then he realised. Instead of his hand being covered in a glove, it was covered in more bandages. He looked over to the blue hedgehog, who then held up a ripped glove, covered in blood. 

“When we found you,” the hedgehog said “your glove was covered in blood. We had to get you here as quickly as possible to heal you up. You’ve been here for the past day.” 

“THE PAST DAY?” screamed the fox. “I’VE BEEN HERE FOR THE PAST DAY?” 

“Calm down, buddy!” whispered the hedgehog. “It’s okay. I just want to help you.” 

Right then, a yellow fox with two tails walked in. 

“Sonic, what’s going on? Why is the kid screaming at you?” 

The blue fox stopped screaming. “Tails! Boy, am I glad to see you.” 

“What?” replied Tails “How do you know who I am but not Sonic?” 

“Wait, I’M Sonic!” 

“No you’re not.” replied the hedgehog. “I’m Sonic!” 

“I’M SONIC, YOU-” The blue fox had exhausted all of his energy, and passed out, falling back onto the bed he woke up on a few minutes earlier.


	2. Wrong Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting his alternate dimension counterpart, Sonic comes across a very familiar face...

The fox was shaking in his sleep. He’d been out cold for around half an hour. Sonic The Hedgehog was getting worried. How could this be his alternate dimension counterpart? How did he get here in the first place? And how had he passed out after only a few minutes of being conscious? 

“Tails? How’s that DNA test going?” yelled the blue hedgehog. 

“It definitely seems like he’s you,” Tails yelled back. “but he looks more like me than you. I compared his DNA with mine and there’s little to no matches. It must be a coincidence.” 

Sonic, doing what he did best with this information, wrote it down, and got back to watching his fox counterpart recover. 

==========================================================================================

2 and three-quarters of an hour later, the blue fox finally began to stir. 

“What happened?” the blue fox groaned. “It feels like I’ve been kicked by a Death Egg Robot.” 

“You passed out.” Sonic replied. “During that time, we’ve confirmed that you’re me from another dimension.” 

“Wait, did you say ALTERNATE DIMENSION?” 

“Yeah, that’s probably the only explanation for you being here.” 

Suddenly, the noise of the Phantom Ruby rang out, and a purple light covered the tent. 

“Hold on, kid. Stay here. I’ll sort this out.” 

Sonic rushed out, leaving his fox counterpart behind. The fox looked at his bandaged chest, and then at his bandaged hand. 

“Man, how did I get this banged up?” 

==========================================================================================

Outside the tent, Sonic encountered a very familiar robot coming out of a portal. 

“EggRobo?” Sonic questioned. You’re alive? Oh, you must be from that alternate dimension that the other me came from!” 

“I’ve never met you, rodent.” EggRobo responded. I’m only here to team up with your world dominator, that’s all.” 

“You just confirmed my suspicions, Iron Brain!” Sonic yelled. “And also, Eggman doesn’t rule the world anymore!” 

“YOU INSOLENT LITTLE HEDGEHOG! WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” 

“Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.” 

“I can’t believe this. I ended up in a new dimension, and now I’m dealing with a hedgehog version of the insufferable fox.” 

EggRobo flew off, with Sonic trailing behind. 

Back in the tent, Tails was with the fox version of his best friend. 

“So, what’s the last thing you remember before you ended up here?” asked Tails. He was curious about his alternate best friend’s backstory. 

“Well, I was yelling at EggRobo,” the blue fox recalled. “and then I saw something yellow fall in front of me. After that, I was falling into a canyon, and... I blacked out.” 

“Wait, EggRobo?” Tails questioned. “He’s alive in your dimension?” 

“Yeah, after Angel Island rose back up, Eggman just kind of... disappeared.”


	3. A New, Yet Familiar Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope seems lost for Eggman, a familiar face comes to his aid...

At the ruins of the Eggman Empire Fortress, Eggman was sat in a room full of large glass tubes, each with energy surging through them. A piece of the 10-foot-thick ceiling had fallen in front of the only door, blocking it off. 

“How did I fail this time?” Eggman sulked. “I had control of the world! I had Infinite at my disposal, so... why did it end up the same way it always has?” 

“It’s most likely because you didn’t keep Infinite on a tight leash.” Orbot responded. “If you maybe had more control over Infinite, you could’ve kept control of the world.” 

“I feel like I could help you with that.” came a strange voice. 

“EggRobo?” Eggman yelled. “I thought that traitorous robot destroyed you years ago!” 

“Not exactly, Doctor. You see, I am from another dimension. A dimension where you disappeared and I lived. I’ve taken over your empire, and continued your legacy in my dimension.” 

“And what does this have to do with you appearing out of nowhere?” 

“I’d like to propose a partnership.” 

“Okay, but how about you GET ME OUT OF THESE RUINS FIRST?” 

EggRobo flew away, and then came back down with a Death Egg Robot. The giant Mech bust a large hole in the ceiling, and then created an even larger hole in the ground, which it quickly filled up with rubble. 

“Get in.” EggRobo shouted – and Eggman did exactly that. He got into the large Mech, and it flew off towards the forest. 

==========================================================================================

Back in the forest, in the clearing where the tent was, Sonic was sitting on a bench. He’d given up on trailing EggRobo minutes earlier, and headed back to the tent. But then, a noise very familiar to him rang out across the forest. 

Footsteps. 

Large, metallic footsteps. 

He’d heard this sound an awful lot during the war against Eggman’s empire. 

“Hey Egghead!” yelled the blue hedgehog “You mind keeping it down? We’ve got injured people in here trying to recover!” 

“Does it sound like we care?” came Eggman’s voice through a large speaker. “Quite frankly, we don’t.” 

“Anyway, thanks for giving up the chase earlier!” EggRobo went on. “Really gave me a chance to team up with good ol’ Robotnik over here!” 

“I only gave up the chase because I KNOW that with BOTH your robot armies destroyed, you’ll be useless! Also, did you even BOTHER repairing that Death Egg Robot?” 

“That doesn’t matter, hedgehog. What matters is that you’re about to be MINCEMEAT!” 

Sonic, doing exactly what he felt he needed to do, created a hole in the mech, and managed to shut the power down by slicing every wire he could with quick spindashes. 

“Well, that wasn’t so hard. Come back when you can actually put up a fight, chromedome.” 

Sonic ran back into the tent, as the Mech fell back into the forest, creating a large, Death Egg Robot-shaped crater. 

==========================================================================================

In the tent, Tails was sleeping on a chair that was sat next to Sonic’s fox counterpart, who was also fast asleep. Sonic burst in, happy that he’d managed to deal with a giant Eggman Robot in so little time. 

“Hey guys, I’m ba-” Sonic started. He’d just noticed that the two were asleep. “Oh yeah, I forgot that foxes are pretty deep sleepers.”


	4. The Adventure Truly begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crusade is on! Upon the discovery of the city of Robotropolis, the two Sonics take it upon themselves to destroy every last piece.

It had been a few days since Sonic had dealt with the Death Egg Robot. Sonic’s fox counterpart had finally healed up from the injuries he’d received after falling through the Warp Ring. He’d been given one of Sonic’s spare gloves to wear because one of his was damaged beyond repair in his eyes. During that time, he’d bonded with his hedgehog self, and due to them both having nearly identical pasts, they could relate to each other extremely well. But eventually, the blue fox told Sonic that it was time to stop EggRobo and Eggman. And the timing couldn’t have been better. 

Back at the ruins of the Eggman Empire Fortress, the repairs were going well. The region would eventually be transformed into the city of Robotropolis. 

“FORTRESS REPAIRS AT 35%, SIR.” said one of the many SWATBots around the repair site. 

“You know,” Eggman responded. “You guys are way less annoying than Orbot and Cubot.” 

“Do I have permission to throw them into the Metal Grinder?” EggRobo asked. 

“Nope. Abusing them gives me a sense of gratification that I’d never felt before I started.” 

Suddenly, an energy blast collided with the top of the fortress, causing it to fall all the way down to the bottom the site. 

“Ugh, that set back progress by at least 15%.” Eggman groaned. 

But what had hit the fortress? Eggman looked up, and saw something. The Tornado. 

“Hey, Egghead!” Tails and the two Sonics shouted in unison. 

“What do you want, hedgehog?!” Eggman yelled, narrowing his eyes. 

“That’s the question I wanted to ask, Omelette-brain!” Fox Sonic yelled. “What are YOU up to?” 

“Well, if you must know,” EggRobo responded. “we’re turning this fortress into Robotropolis, the city of the future!” 

“Really? That phrase sounds like it’s at least 27 years old.” Sonic yelled back. 

“Stop with your jokes, hedgehog. We both know how this will end.” 

“Well, that’s obviously me and my friends. It’s always been the same with Eggman, it’ll probably be the same here!” 

EggRobo, out of annoyance, ordered every SWATBot Hover unit nearby to attack the tornado. The Robotic miscreants fired as many lasers as possible, but the tornado just barely weaved through the barrage. 

“Other me, hop off!” Sonic yelled. “We can do more damage on foot!” 

“Right!” Fox Sonic replied, hopping of the tornado’s wing. 

Sonic hopped off of his side of the wing, landing on the side of what would be the central building of Robotropolis. To catch a nearby Hover Unit’s attention, Sonic began pulling faces, and unsurprisingly, the bait worked. Sonic jumped out of the way of the laser fire, just before the blasts collided with him, shattering the window behind him. 

With Fox Sonic, he was shattering windows by stomping on them, but when he saw his hedgehog counterpart using hover units to break the windows, he took the strategy and amplified it. He hopped up to the thinner parts of the building, got a hover unit’s attention, and the laser blasts took the top half of the building clean off, but then he realised his mistake – his hedgehog self was on the falling half of the skyscraper! Thinking quickly, the blue fox hopped across various pieces of debris, like he’d done a few years once during his crusade to take back Little Planet. But now, his stakes were different – before, it was to save an entire planet, but now, it was to save an alternate dimension version of himself. Once he made it up to the falling half-skyscraper, he grabbed Sonic, and thinking even quicker than before, he jumped back across the debris, ending up back on the half-skyscraper that was still rooted to the ground. The tornado pulled back around, and flew around the ruins of the fortress. 

“OH, WHAT THE-” Eggman angrily screamed. “HOW DID YOU DO THAT? PROGRESS HAS GONE DOWN BY AROUND 25%!” 

“You really need to construct your buildings better, Egghead!” Sonic responded. “How do you expect to build the city of the future when your buildings are more fragile than your ego?” 

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY EGO ISN’T FRAGILE, YOU BLUE PINCUSHION!” 

“Well, he’s resorting to that insult,” Sonic said to his friends. “I think we’ve run him out of every idea possible. Let’s get out of here, and get a bite to eat.” 

“Okay!” The two foxes said in unison, as the tornado flew off into the sunset, abandoning the city that was never meant to be.


	5. Restaurant Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Eggman and EggRobo, it's time for our heroes to get a bite to eat! But during their scrumptious meal, a new, yet somewhat familiar robot disturbs the peace...

Sonic, Tails and his fox counterpart were sat at a table. The three were waiting for their food, but it was taking a little too long, and the Sonics were getting impatient. 

“This is taking ages!” Sonic grumbled. “Why is it taking so long?” 

“Perhaps because you ordered 18 Chilli Dogs?” yelled someone who was sat at another table. 

“How would it take THIS long to make 18 Chilli Dogs?” Fox Sonic questioned. “The average hot dog sausage only takes around 1 minute in the microwave, so HOW has it been half an hour since we ordered?” The fox scratched his head with his singular tail. 

“Perhaps because restaurants don’t use microwaves.” Tails responded. 

“Wait, they DON’T?” the two Sonics spluttered in confusion. 

Suddenly, a large crowd ran past the trio, seemingly in terror. 

“What’s going on?” Fox Sonic asked. “Is Comedy Chimp performing or something?” 

“Nope!” A robotic voice spoke. “It’s just me...” 

A giant robotic hand broke through one of the walls, and then another one took off the ceiling, revealing the robot to be controlled by a smaller robot, wearing a grey belt with a yellow M as the buckle. 

“Just your not friendly neighborhood robot!” 

“And who might you be, a messenger robot?” Sonic snarled. 

“WHAT? MY NAME IS BOKKUN!” the robot cried. “HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?” 

“Well, I don’t even have a clue who you are! Why are you assuming I know?” 

“Because I am one of Eggman’s best robots of all time!” 

“How would you be one of Eggman’s best robots? You look like a paper boy!” 

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH! PREPARE TO FACE THE POWER OF THE EGG GOLEM MKII!” 

The giant robot threw its large, grey hand at the trio, but they got out of the way, with Tails tightly holding Fox Sonic’s tail. Once the yellow fox hopped off, the blue fox jumped to one of the walls, bounced right off of it, and grabbed one of the Golem’s fingers with his tail. 

“Hey there.” Fox Sonic sassily grinned, before being thrown off the golem’s arm, causing him to bounce off a wall and hit Bokkun directly in the face. 

“OW!” Bokkun cried. “That hurt!” 

“Why does Eggman even program his robots to feel pain anyway?” Tails questioned. 

“It’s not like they’re gonna feel it once we smash them to bits!” Sonic grinned. 

The hedgehog ran up to the golem, prompting it to send out its piston fingers to wrap the two Sonics up. 

But when the two noticed, they ran circles around the mech, which soon was tied up in its own fingers. 

“I think we should head straight for Bokkun.” Sonic smirked. 

“I was thinking the same thing!” Fox Sonic replied. 

“Heh heh, great minds think alike, huh?” 

The Sonics quickly hopped up the golem to Bokkun, and with two swift kicks, he flew straight out of a newly-created hole in the ceiling. 

“WAAAAA!” Bokkun screamed. “I’M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!” 

Just then, a pink hedgehog burst through the doors of the restaurant, looking panicked yet determined. 

“What’s going on?” Amy yelled. 

“Oh, hey Amy!” Sonic yelled back. “If you’re wondering, we already dealt with it.” 

Amy ran over to Sonic, wanting to give him a hug. But before she reached out her arms, she noticed the blue fox next to him. When she took a closer look, he was wearing the same shoes and gloves that Sonic did. 

“Is that...” Amy thought. “another Sonic?” 

Amy passed out from the sheer surprise. This was a version of Sonic that she had never seen before, and the sheer surprise was what caused her to faint.


	6. A Tearful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have arrived back at the home of the Hedgehog and Fox Duo, but on a peaceful night, tears are being shed...

It was night-time in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and Tails hadn't been back to the Mystic Ruins since the war, and it felt good for them to finally be home. Fox Sonic had tagged along as well, electing to sleep on the couch, so if the unconscious Amy woke up, he'd know and alert the others.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Sonic was still wide awake. He'd heard whimpering coming from downstairs, and it hadn't stopped. Knowing his habits, Sonic could tell what was happening to his fox counterpart – he was having a nightmare. So the hedgehog went downstairs to check on his fox counterpart.

"Hey, buddy." Sonic whispered. "Are you okay? I can tell you're having a nightmare."

The fox kept on whimpering, until he felt a gloved hand touch his large, bushy tail, waking him up.

"Wha-" Fox Sonic groaned. "Don't hurt me!"

The fox attempted to scratch Sonic with the claws on his paws, thinking he was part of EggRobo's army. Eventually, Fox Sonic's vision cleared up, and he stopped slashing his claws at the blue hedgehog.

"Calm down!" Sonic quietly said. "It's just me. It's okay, it's okay."

"I think you said that a few seconds too late." Fox Sonic whispered, faintly chuckling.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to comfort you."

"Why would I need to be comforted? I'm fine."

"I heard you having a nightmare while I was trying to sleep. I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all."

"Okay, fine. I've been having really bad nightmares since I arrived here."

"Have you had anything on your mind? I usually have bad dreams when I have horrible stuff on my mind."

"Well, it's just... I..." A tear rolled down the fox's cheek. "I... really miss my friends."

"Don't worry about it! Your friends are still here, they're just... different species, that's all! They're still the same person on the inside!"

"It's... it's just not the same. Tails is a fox here, but... it's not the same as seeing him as a tanuki."

"Still, at the end of the day, he's just Tails! He just looks different, that's all."

"I... I guess you're right."

Sonic looked down at his fox counterpart's arm. "Hey, are those bite marks on your arm?"

"What? Bite mar- Oh, yeah. I tried to bite the cuffs off back on the Death Egg, but I guess that failed."

Just then, Amy began groaning, as her eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on?" Amy groaned, looking at the blue fox in front of her. "Are you... Sonic?"

"Y-Yes." Fox Sonic replied. "I'm Sonic."

"I-I'm not seeing things! T-There's two Sonics!"

"That's right." Sonic smiled.

Amy slowly got up, and embraced the two Sonics in a hug.


	7. The Coastal Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On vacation to Emerald Coast, the gang decide to go exploring!

Sonic opened up his eyes, to the sunlight of the Emerald Coast Resort. The blue hedgehog himself, his fox counterpart and Tails had gone to the resort to unwind after the fight against Bokkun at the restaurant, which had tired them out significantly. Amy, on the other hand, had gone to see her parents, who she hadn’t seen since the war. In the few days that they’d been gone, Sonic had given his fox counterpart the nickname of Pogo, as the blue fox was bouncy, like a Pogo stick. 

While Sonic was sleeping on a deckchair, Pogo had an idea. 

“Hey, Tails!” Pogo whispered. “Watch this!” 

The fox put his blue, fluffy hands under the water, and immediately threw them out, sending water straight at Sonic, who woke up when the water hit him. 

“What the- POGO?” Sonic screamed. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, you should have seen your face!” Pogo chuckled. “It was hilarious!” 

“Pogo, no amount of splashing me will ever make me want to get in the water.” 

The blue fox’s ear twitched. “Why not? The water’s great!” 

“Well...” The hedgehog’s nervousness slowly changed to a slight grin. “I just don’t like getting wet fur, that’s all!” 

“He’s actually terrified of the water!” Tails chimed in, a smirk visible on his face. 

“What the... TAILS!” Sonic yelled. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that!” 

Sonic’s fox counterpart cocked his head sideways, squeezing his blue bangs until they were dry. “You’re afraid of water?” he said, as if he’d just been told that Tails was actually 100 years old. “I LOVE the water! I always have!” 

Fox Sonic, or Pogo as his hedgehog counterpart had nicknamed him, trudged out of the water, and plopped himself down next to Sonic. “So, how did that come about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s... it’s a long story.” Sonic sighed. “But... I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Well, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Pogo pointed over to the water. “You don’t have to go deep, but you’ll still be in the water with us!” 

“Okay...” 

As Sonic trudged into the water, Tails walked out, and up to his deckchair. 

“I’m going to get some Ice Cream!” Tails smiled. “What flavour do you guys want?” 

“I’ll just get vanilla.” Sonic nervously grinned. 

“Chocolate, thanks!” Fox Sonic beamed. 

“Okay!” Tails said. And with that, he flew off to the ice cream van. 

Sonic looked around the beautiful coasts of the Emerald Coast Resort, when something caught his eye. 

A cave. 

Back during the Chaos Incident, that cave wasn’t there. But strangely, it looked like it had been there for thousands of years. 

“Hey, Pogo?” Sonic asked. “Does that cave look... weird... to you?” 

“Nope. Not at all” Pogo said snarkily, looking over at the cave. “It’s exactly the same as in my world.” 

Just then, Tails came back, holding the ice creams. 

“Hey, guys!” he beamed. “I got your ice creams!” 

“Thanks!” Sonic grinned, grabbing his vanilla ice cream. “Tails, have you seen that cave?” 

“What cave?” 

“Well, there’s a cave right over there.” He pointed over to the mysterious stave. 

“Oh! I... was that always there?” 

“No, it wasn’t. That’s why I’m thinking we should go explore it!” 

“Sonic, I’m not sure if we should. If it only appeared recently, it could cave in at any moment!” 

“Tails, I’m pretty sure it comes from Pogo’s dimension, so it should be fine if we go there.” 

“Yeah!” Pogo chimed in. “I remember the inside of that cave like the back of my hand!” 

“...Sure!” Tails stuttered. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t. But how are we gonna get there?” 

“Why don’t we rent a Jetski? Those will get us there real quick!” 

“Yeah!” Sonic cheered. “Let’s go ride a Jetski!” 

Pogo looked at the blue hedgehog in disappointment. 

==========================================================================================

A few minutes later, Sonic, Pogo and Tails were in the cave, and had parked their Jetski at the entrance to it. 

“This still doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Tails told Sonic and Pogo. “And I know you, if you say you’re gonna do something, you’re gonna do it. That’s why I won’t let you out of my sight.” 

“Okay.” both Sonics spoke, nodding. 

“Just don’t say it like you’re my dad.” the blue hedgehog joked. 

The cave was filled with water, going up to Sonic’s knees. As the trio got deeper in the cave, the sunlight of Emerald Coast soon began to fade away, being replaced by the darkness of the cave from Pogo’s world. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Tails insisted. “We could get ambushed at any moment!” 

“Don’t be paranoid, buddy.” Pogo replied. “We should be fine. You’re with two Sonics! How much safer could you be?” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But this cave gives me a bad feeling.” 

“How so?” 

“Well... it just feels like we could be ambushed at any mo-” 

Right on cue, Metal Sonic, and what appeared to be Metal Sonic from Pogo’s dimension dropped down from the cave’s roof, and immediately assumed fighting stances. 

“Metal Sonic!” both Sonics growled. “What are you doing here?” 

Both of the robots remained silent. Pogo began growling aggressively, and then leapt onto the Fox Metal Sonic’s face, and began biting the robot’s head, trying to cause damage. Seeing another fox acting on instinct, Tails hopped onto the hedgehog Metal Sonic’s head, and began biting at his head as well. 

“Good distraction!” Sonic thought. “Now, to finish the job.” 

Sonic charged up a spindash, aiming for the Metal Sonics. As he released the charge, Fox Metal Sonic hopped out of the way, but Hedgehog Metal Sonic wasn’t so lucky. The robot was immediately in multiple pieces, as Tails flew up to the ceiling. 

“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?” Sonic yelled up at the Fox-like robot. “COWARD!” 

“Uh... guys?” Pogo yelled from the ceiling. “He’s not coming down.” 

“Well, can’t you drop down?” 

“Dude, there’s so much debris down there. There’s a huge risk of me cutting myself from that.” 

“Don’t worry! I’ll catch you!” 

“Alright. I’ll drop.” 

And so he did. Pogo dropped down from the robot hanging on the ceiling, and his hedgehog counterpart rant to catch him, and succeeded. 

“I think we should leave now.” Tails groaned. 

“Yeah, same.” Pogo sighed. Maybe we could go back home and check out that thing you wanted to show us!” 

“Oh! Right! We should probably do that!” 

“What’s that thing you want to show us?” Sonic asked. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Tails smiled. 

“Oh. Just me being impatient as always.”


End file.
